


Pretty Ugly Sweater

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: “I don’t get it.”“Don’t get what?” Oikawa slid his gaze to the left, eying the man next to him without turning his head.“The joke,” he said gesturing toward the door. “I don’t get it.”“What is there to get? They put my face on their stupid sweaters.” Tooru said haughtily waving his hand toward the door and rolling his eyes. “Really funny right,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he raised his drink to his lips.“Okay, but...I mean...It’s an ugly sweater party...The sweaters are supposed to be ugly.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 22
Kudos: 257





	Pretty Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I have no concept of deadlines so, here’s a very late rarepair BokuOi for days 7 & 8\. 
> 
> Warning that there is casual drinking mentioned here. Everyone is of age though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Day 7: face fucking // Christmas lights  
> Day 8: exhibitionism/voyeurism // ugly Christmas sweater
> 
> (≧◡≦) ♡

Oikawa stood in the kitchen, leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. His knuckles turned white where he gripped his beer bottle angrily, trying and failing to feign indifference at the laughter echoing in from the next room.

He took a long drink, debating with himself whether or not he should stay. But leaving would just make it worse. Mattsun, Makki, and Iwa-chan sometimes just...took it a little far is all. It’s not like they were _trying_ to hurt his feelings. Maybe if he stayed for a little while he could bow out gracefully; just wait for his friends to slip into inebriation and he could slip right out the door. They wouldn’t miss him, no one had even come looking for him when he sought refuge in the kitchen.

He tried to hype himself up to go back into the party. Back out there...where everyone was having a good laugh at his expense. He scoffed and downed the last of his beer, slamming the empty bottle down on the counter next to him and crossing over to the fridge to pull out a second. If he was going to stick it out he figured he could at least get a buzz out of it.

 _“Hey! Hey! Hey!_ Who needs another round!?” Oikawa heard the responding cheers, and turned around just in time to see a colorful twinkly blur dart into his kitchen sanctuary.

The man pulled up short when he saw Oikawa, his large hand coming up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his head. “Oh, hey! Was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

“Just...” Tooru paused trying to come up with an excuse for hiding out, “came in for another drink,” he offered raising his new bottle.

“Oh, right! Me too!” The man shouted brightly suddenly remembering his point in being here.

Tooru settled back against the counter, trying to regain his composure so he could join the party...or just give up and go home. Whatever. Maybe the bottom of this bottle would give him an answer to which side won out between his anxiety or his pride. _‘Who am I kidding, no one cares either way,’_ he thought as he threw his head back to take a swig. 

“I don’t get it.” Oikawa flinched as the man dropped a 6-pack onto the counter next to him, abruptly shaking him out of his self-deprecating spiral. His eyes followed Oikawa’s to the doorway as he leaned back, resting his elbows against the counter, open beer bottle dangling from his fingertips.

“Don’t get what?” Oikawa slid his gaze to the left, eying the man next to him without turning his head.

“The joke,” he said gesturing toward the door. “I don’t get it.”

“What is there to get? They put my face on their stupid sweaters.” Tooru said haughtily waving his hand toward the door and rolling his eyes. “Really funny right,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he raised his drink to his lips. 

“Okay, but...I mean...It’s an _ugly_ sweater party.”

“Right.”

“The sweaters are supposed to be ugly.” He gestured to Oikawa’s sweater — a black and green abomination with a festive pattern that featured reindeer, trees, and little aliens along with big bold green letters that spelled out BELIEVE. He looked down at his own sweater — bright green with gold garland fringe around the edges, multi-colored poms scattered randomly, and complete with flashing Christmas tree lights that wrapped around his torso. He held his arms out to emphasize his point.

“Right.” What was it with this guy? Did he really have to spell it out for him?

“I just don’t get why they would put someone so pretty on something that’s supposed to be ugly.” Oikawa scanned his face, but there wasn’t a hint of laughter, the bright amber eyes looking back at him reflected nothing but honesty.

The statement hung in the air for a few moments, both of them taking a moment to absorb what had just been said.

Oikawa felt a flustered blush creep over his cheeks. Normally he’d be prepared with a snappy comeback, but in the midst of a meltdown his brain couldn’t come up with anything else but to stutter, “Wait...y-you think I’m pretty?”

“I...I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” He watched the man thread his fingers into his black and white spiked hair, anxiously tugging as his face flushed bright red. “Uugh, I can’t believe I said that. I’m such an idiot. I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m so sorry...I’ll just...I’ll just go.” He reached for the 6-pack he had abandoned on the countertop mumbling apologies.

Tooru laughed amusedly, “You don’t have to go!” He extended his hand, placing it on his outstretched arm and halting the man’s escape, “I’m Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Would it make you feel any better if I told you...I think you’re really cute.”

He stopped his rambling, but the panic still showed on his face.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he said, shoulders relaxing a bit as he placed the beers back on the counter.

“Wait...I know that name...” He heard a rowdy laugh from the next room and it dawned on him, “Oh my god, you’re Bokuto?! Kuroo’s Bo?”

Bokuto threw his head back laughing loudly, “Hey! Hey! Hey! That’s me alright!”

“Kou-chan, did you know that Tetsu-chan has been trying to set us up for _weeks?!_ If I had known that you were...” Tooru looked him up and down. They were about the same height, but Bokuto’s severely gelled hair made him look several inches taller. Oikawa could see hard lines of muscle shifting even beneath his bulky sweater where it drew taut over firm pecs and broad shoulders.

“Were?” Bokuto prompted with a shy grin, blush faded to color just the apples of his cheeks. He returned to his place leaning against the counter, this time facing toward Oikawa.

“Let’s say he left out some very important details.” His eyes flitted over Bokuto’s bicep as he watched him raise his beer to his lips.

“Sorry if he’s been hassling you about that. I kind of...put him up to it,” Bokuto admitted wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and nervously turning his face toward the doorway away from Oikawa. “I promised that I’d go to one of his matches if I didn’t already have a game. I finally made it to one a few weeks ago, and when I saw you play...” He turned back, expression shifted from nervous anxiety to bright enthusiasm. The one thing Kuroo had told Oikawa about was Bokuto’s shared love of volleyball, the man was the star ace on a neighboring university’s team.

His eyes practically sparkled as he exuberantly recalled the volleyball match of Oikawa’s he had witnessed. “I know I went to see Kuroo, but you were so amazing! I’ve never seen anyone play like you. I mean, _your serve_ , wow! And the way you move on the court!” Bokuto leaned closer and closer to Oikawa, and his volume rose higher and higher as he spoke. “I just...would you set for me some time?! That would be so awesome! Ever since I saw you I... _agh!_...I want to play with you!”

Tooru’s eyes flashed wide at the last confession. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling since Bokuto had started stammering apologies. There was something about his enthusiasm that was infectious. He made a mental note to scold Kuroo for not giving him more details about his admirer. Oikawa had sworn off dating advice from Kuroo after the last disaster blind date he helped to orchestrate, but standing here in front of this odd man, he found himself wanting more. A devious thought crossed his mind.

Oikawa set his bottle down on the counter as he turned toward Bokuto. “So, you think I’m pretty...and you want to _play_ with me?” His voice was low, and he quirked his eyebrow to emphasize the word. He slid Bokuto’s bottle out of his hand, placing it on the counter as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Bokuto tensed up, one hand clenched into a fist at his side, and the other gripping the countertop like a lifeline, but he didn’t pull away he just stared with wide eyes. Oikawa watched Bokuto’s cheeks flush again, and saw him swallow hard, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He slid one hand around Bokuto’s waist, and placed the other on his chest fiddling with the trimmings on his sweater as he spoke, “So...how ‘bout it, Kou-chan? Do you want to _play?_ ”

He gave a slow nod. “Mm...Mhmm,” he managed to squeak out.

Despite his bold words Tooru felt a nervous jolt of energy pulse through him. His heart pounded as he pulled Bokuto close with the hand around his middle, hesitating for just a moment before closing the distance between them with a tentative press of lips. Bokuto remained frozen for a few seconds, brain scrambling to keep up with the development as Oikawa’s fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck and his eyes slid closed.

Oikawa took a stuttering breath through his nose when Bokuto pressed back, lips moving smoothly against his own as two large palms wrapped around his waist. He teased his tongue along the seam of Bokuto’s lips, diving in as soon as they parted to lick into his mouth. It wasn’t the way people describe first kisses at all he thought; there were no fireworks, the ground didn’t quake, and the earth kept right on spinning. But Oikawa was certain he’d never shared a kiss with anyone that felt this way before—that felt like coming home.

What started out as slow, tentative presses of lips became deeper, hungrier. Bokuto turned them both to back Oikawa up against the kitchen cabinets, devouring his lips with one hand braced on the countertop and the other firmly grasping his hip. A drink tipped onto it’s side, contents spilling out over the counter where Tooru’s back arched against it.

Oikawa chased his mouth when Bokuto pulled back for a breath, and Koutarou appeased him with a chaste press of lips. 

“Wait,” he huffed out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. The Christmas lights on his sweater twinkled between them and made his golden eyes seem to sparkle. He pulled Oikawa away from the cabinet to avoid the puddle working its way toward them and they both gasped when their hips met. He pressed another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth around two very wide smiles. “Is...is this okay? Shouldn’t we like...I don’t know...go on a date first?” 

“Who says this can’t this be our first date?” Tooru countered with a smirk. “We shared a drink. We complimented each other.”

“You always kiss guys like that on the first date?” Bokuto asked with a mischievous grin. His tone was playful and teasing, all the awkward energy from before had vanished and the confidence he exuded left Tooru feeling grateful for the strong arms holding him up on shaking knees.

“Only when they’re as cute as you are,” Oikawa countered flicking a bright red pom on the shoulder of his sweater. The smile Bokuto gave him made his heart flutter in his chest. 

He’d actually never kissed someone on the first date, let alone the first time meeting them at a random house party. There was just something about Bokuto that drew Oikawa toward him—that made him want to know him, and be known by him.

“That’s really all it takes, huh?” Bokuto ducked his head down to press their foreheads together.

“I’m easy to please,” Oikawa whispered against Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto pulled back with a deep laugh to look Oikawa in the eye, “I don’t know much about you yet, but we both know that’s not true.” He couldn’t even argue, the word yet had rendered him speechless. Koutarou’s expression morphed then, a coy grin spreading across his face as he leaned back in, pinning Oikawa with his intense amber gaze. “I am willing to try harder to _please_ you though,” he hummed with a roll of his hips against Oikawa’s. 

Their mouths crashed back together, and Oikawa felt all the air pull from his lungs—whether it was because of the heat between the two of them or the fact that he again found himself sandwiched between the counter and Bokuto’s hard body, he didn’t know. Bokuto rolled his hips again and Oikawa moaned low and loud around his tongue.

“Hold on,” he said glancing toward the doorway; It was a wonder they hadn’t been interrupted yet. “Come with me.” He reached down and hoisted him up with one strong arm behind his back and another under his knees.

Tooru quickly wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck as he was lifted off his feet, “Kou-chan!”

“If this is our first date, I’ve got to make it count. I have been waiting a while for this.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting for so long,” he whispered into Bokuto’s ear, clinging to him tighter as he felt a shiver move through his strong shoulders.

“That’s okay,” He grinned broadly as he carried him into a little alcove behind the refrigerator, a small breakfast nook that was mostly out of sight of the rest of the room. “Knew I’d sweep you off your feet one way or another.”

The pun caught him off guard, and Oikawa giggled as Bokuto set him down gently. “My knight in shimmering...tinsel,” he sing-songed as Bokuto reached up to cup the sides of his face.

He let Bokuto guide him, tipping his face up and angling his chin so that when their lips met again they molded together, noses brushing as they melted into each other. It was so much softer than before and the tenderness in the way Bokuto held him like a treasure, like something fragile and precious took his breath away. It left him feeling raw and exposed; he’s pretty sure this wasn’t how drunken hookups usually went—not that either of them were remotely close to being drunk—and the word “yet” still echoed around his brain with the promise of more nights like this spent in each other’s arms. Even so, Tooru looped his fingers through Bokuto’s belt loops and yanked their hips together drawing a surprised gasp from Koutarou.

_That’s more like it._

Bokuto pulled back, lips quirked in a devilish grin. A split second later Tooru was backed against the wall, caged in by thick forearms with Bokuto’s thigh grinding up between his own as he hungrily recaptured his mouth. Their tongues slid together, muffling their sounds as Oikawa gasped and rutted against him. They both took a deep stuttering breath when Koutarou released him to mouth along his jawline, lingering a touch longer over the places that made Tooru quiver like he was mapping them out—committing them to memory.

Oikawa hooked one long leg over Bokuto’s hip, gasping as the palm of his hand moved down Tooru’s thigh to grope at his ass. “Kou...Kou-chan,” he sighed as Bokuto dragged the flat of his tongue over the sensitive curve of his jaw and up to his ear, pausing to nip at the lobe.

“Oikawa,” Bokuto hummed into his ear, “do you really want to play?”

“Right here?” He shot a nervous glance toward the doorway; they were out of sight behind a small wall but anyone could just walk right in. He could hear sounds of the party echoing in through the kitchen. “What if someone hears us?”

“Ohoho, we’ll just have to be quiet won’t we?”

“Kou-chan,” he countered skeptically, “about the only time you’ve been quiet tonight was when I had my tongue in your mouth.”

“I have a solution for that,” He smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eye. He kissed Tooru again with almost bruising force, and without further preamble he dropped to his knees in front of him. He ran his hands up his legs, following tense lines of muscle from knee to hip, tracing the bulge in his jeans but not yet touching. “Can I?” he asked looking up at Tooru, chest heaving with anticipation as he swiped the tip of his tongue over kiss swollen lips.

“Yes—“ the word slipped between his lips on a breath and he inhaled sharply as Koutarou palmed over his erection. He leaned harder against the wall as Bokuto popped the button on his jeans and dragged his zipper down. Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off of him—head tipped back and colorful twinkling lights casting him in a glow that made him look far too innocent for what he was about to do.

Bokuto hooked his fingers into Oikawa’s waistband, pulling his jeans and briefs down just far enough for his cock to spring free. It hung heavy between them for a moment—pink, and swollen, and glistening with precome. He looked back up with lidded eyes, and Tooru gasped biting the inside of his cheek in a desperate attempt to stay quiet as Koutarou closed his lips around the head of his cock. One warm hand curled around the base, pumping over his shaft as he circled his tongue around the crown. The other hand gripped his hip, holding him steady as Bokuto swallowed him down inch by inch.

Oikawa let out a small whimper as Bokuto bobbed his head over his length. His hips bucked at the sensation, and he ground out a string of curses through clenched teeth as he felt himself hit the back of Koutarou’s throat. Rather than retreat Bokuto anchored both hands on Oikawa’s hip bones and urged him forward, glancing up at him through dark lashes with eyes that he was certain meant to devour him whole.

Tooru tangled his fingers into the crunchy gelled spikes of his hair, forgetting for a moment that there were twenty or so people only footsteps away as he thrust into the searing hot cavern of his mouth. Bokuto made no move to quiet him. Instead he hollowed out his cheeks and moaned obscenely around Oikawa’s length sending out a trail of sparks that ricocheted up his spine and across his skin. He felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge as he slid over Koutarou’s tongue.

“Aww, who spilled all over the counter?”

Oikawa froze, gaping down at Koutarou as they listened to the newcomer move around the kitchen, shoes clicking across the linoleum. Bokuto pulled back slowly, teasing the sensitive underside of his cock with his tongue and tracing a thick vein along his shaft.

They heard the refrigerator door open just on the other side of the wall they leaned against, and a second voice answered the first,“And where the hell did Oikawa and Bokuto go?”

Bokuto looked up at him with a wicked grin and raised a finger to his spit-slicked lips to whisper a soft, _“shh.”_

“I don’t know, but hope Oikawa’s not too pissed. He kinda stormed off earlier.”

Oikawa clamped a hand over his mouth, biting into the meat of his palm to keep from crying out when Bokuto sank back down over his length.

“Nah, he’ll be fine. How exactly do you lose track of a guy dressed like a Christmas tree though?”

He squeezed his eyes closed. _Oh fuck—we’re so gonna get caught._ With a shaky breath he peeked through his lashes at Bokuto and spotted shadows on the floor at his feet cast from the figures just on the other side of the doorway.

 _So close—so close._ A raucous laugh obscured the strangled keening sounds that clawed their way out of his chest. He held his breath and his vision went white as came—spilling down Koutarou’s throat as his hips jerked. 

Neither one of them made a sound as they parted. Tooru leaned harder against the wall,trembling with the knowledge that they were so close to being caught. When the refrigerator clicked closed and the voices retreated he sunk down to his knees in front of Bokuto.

He reached up to cup Bokuto’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together in a messy wet kiss. Their tongues slid together and arousal spiked at the bitter taste of himself on Koutarou’s lips. He moaned low into Koutarou’s mouth, and pulled back to press their foreheads together. “That was crazy,” he whispered. Bokuto just grinned looking very pleased with himself as he carded his fingers through Tooru’s hair. “Bokuto Koutarou...you’re going to be the end of me.”

“I hope not,” Bokuto mused, “at least not until our date is over.”

Oikawa smiled remembering their earlier conversation. “Do you want to get out of here? My place isn’t far. Seems only right that you walk me home, this being our first date and all.”

“Just one thing I have to do first,” Bokuto said as he sprung up from the floor.

“What’s that?” Tooru asked as he was pulled to his feet.

They stepped back into the kitchen, brushing off their knees and trying, in vain, to straighten their mussed hair. “What do you think it would take for Matsukawa to trade me his sweater?”

“Kou-chan...no!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Matsukawa _was more than happy_ to trade sweaters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or come yell at me on Tumblr [@beauxxxtifullies](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
